moviemilefandomcom-20200213-history
Trivia for Once Upon A Time In Helmond.
The filming took place in 438 days, making it the 3th longest filmed movie ever. The actresses that play Lilia both have the same first name: Julliete. The car that Charles Bronson's character, Miguel, drives in is a real '33 Duesenberg. Bronson still owns the car, but uses it often. The guns in the movie are mostly .357 Magnums and Walter Thompsons. The music in the movie was composed by Birdy, who also composed the music for the Trilogy Of Barcelona by P.C. Productions. He would later also compose the music for Leningrad (1989). The songs in the movie used are: People Help The People, Aa Team,''and ''Call Me Maybe. Also some other tracks were used for shorter sequences, but those three main music-numbers were used to create the emotional atmosphere in the film. P.C. Productions and Birdy would later reunite for the movie The Family Portrait (2011). The Jan Van Brabant School was actually a building that was planned to get demolished. P.C. Productions bailed the building to shoot the school scenes there for a small amount of money. After filming wrapped, the building was actually changed to a cinematic film museum. It was opened in 1992 and is still active and has become a hot spot in the US. The film received a lot of controversy in 1983. The full length was 317 minutes long, but the producers had promised a film of 195 minutes long. The film premiered on the Cannes Film Festival of 1983 in its full length but was edited to 180 minutes by the producers of the film. When P.C. Productions saw this version of the film he was heartbroken by it and he said "they stabbed a scissor in my movie and I feel it in my back". This version was released in theaters. This caused that nobody understood the film's morals, although the full length version was released in other countries in Europe. In 1987, the film was re-released in a 255-minute form which was a bigger success but still director P.C. Productions was unsatisfied. In 1991, the full 317-minute version was re-released and released on DVD. In 2011, the 317-minute version was restored and released on Blu-ray in High Definition. P.C. Productions always wanted to collaborate in a film with actor Al Pacino. He originally offered Pacino the main role for the film The Shadow Of The Wind (1971), but Pacino had to refuse because he was working on The Godfather. He offered him the main role for this film which Pacino happily accepted. Charles Bronson and Al Pacino often had drinks at bars as "good friends" in order to get into character and to realize the friendship their characters have with each other. The scene were the weapon facility is working on a KRISS Vector, a .45 ACP sub machine gun was improvised by Charles Bronson as a joke which P.C. Productions liked so much that he kept it in the movie. Bronson actually bought the equipment to improvise the scene. The line were Miguel (Bronson) tells Anthony (Pacino): "Remember one thing, Fathead. We have an organization with a moral code. Which is that we do not harm women or children, that we do not murder innocents and that we run a clean business. Our property does not include prostitucia, however we can make an exception" is number 7# in the top 100 of best crime-rules in movie history. The nickname "Fathead" which Miguel (Bronson) sometimes uses for Anthony (Pacino) is based off a real jazz player who worked with Ray Charles. Charles Bronson improvised his Spanish slang terms all by himself. This is the fourth collaboration between P.C. Productions and Charles Bronson. This is the fourth collaboration between Birdy and P.C. Productions. Juliette Binoche was only 19 years old when she portrayed the role of Lilia in the film. Although she loved the film and considers it as one of the best movies she has played in, she has been to known to have some difficulties with playing in it. She was very shocked to play the disturbing rape scene with Al Pacino. Pacino would had to visit her restroom and practice it in full costume in order to make sure that she knew what would happen while filming. She also had some difficulties in showing her nude breasts in front of the camera. In the original screenplay, the rape was much more extreme and explicit but when Binoche read the scene she threatened to leave the film if the scene would not have been toned down. Instead of showing only nudity and brutality during the scene, P.C. Productions decided to buzz and turn the camera upside down while filming the scene in order to get a more suggestive feeling and to satisfy Binoche. P.C. Productions said, afterwards, that this way of showing it only made the scene more disturbing. This was Charles Bronson's last film that he acted in during the 80s. He didn't act in film in order to work more in musicals. He appeared in the musical of Mamma Roma! in 1985 and returned to cinema in 1991 with the film Boiled Wood (1991).